Tamara Wong
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Victoria Park |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Tamara Wong |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| stealthy, malicious, cruel, sassy, heartless, vain, sadistic, selfish, ambitious |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Eason Park (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Bad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To make Aubrey fail (failed) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Fate | style=" }| Gets transferred to another college |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Eason, Master Chachi Hoo |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Aubrey, Soopin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You are about a music note away from disaster" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| New Changes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| Guilty Pleasures |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Tamara Wong is a recurring character on Teen Justice. Tamara was a student of Academy of Japan where she is Aubrey's rival. Biography S4= New Changes Unfinished Sympathy Beauty and the Disorder Face Off One Harmony Moment For Life The Broken Note Dramatic Show-choirs Guilty Pleasures Personality Tamara is shown to be a vicious competitor with the strength to power through anyone. She is a beautiful young woman with a promising future in music. She is shown to have the same traits as Aubrey, and has the same tastes, as shown in clothing style and music selection. Relationships Aubrey= Songs S4= ;Duets Sos.jpg|S.O.S (Let The Music Play) (Aubrey) (Unfinished Sympathy)|link=S.O.S (Let The Music Play) Category:Reccurring Character Category:Villan